Connor
"Now, I'm going on a quest." -Connor Connor is the main character in Quest 89 and was the first character introduced in the series. 'BIOGRAPHY' Connor was built in America sometime in the 1930s' and was later taken to the LNER Repair and Modification Yards by Charlie and Ronno. After he was given gold dust, his memory was wiped... Both Caitlin and Connor ran regularly to Ulfstead Castle on Sodor via the Vicarstown Bridge. They would then bring passengers to King's Cross Station in England, and beyond. Until a fateful day, where Connor's life was flipped upside-down! He left to find three engines who apparently tried to search for 089 in the past: Thomas, Percy, Ivo Hugh and Diesel. Diesel told his colleges, Splatter and Dodge, about 089 and it became a race to find him. Ivo Hugh got sunglasses, Connor met a rail-ship named Frank, Thomas was kidnapped and almost scrapped, A lorry used to transport engines was constructed and after all of this Connor still had not located 089. But a bigger conspiracy was revealed: The Diesel Army. The latter-mentioned force consits of brainwashed and cloned diesel engines from Sodor trying to destroy all steam engines. Connor and the others were confused, until British Intellegence sent Ivo Hugh to investiagte a Diesel Army Fortress. This lead to a full assult on the Fortress with Connor expirencing the deaths of Diesel and Charlie. Via a Portal, Connor and his friends travelled to 089's old railway on an island off the coast of Sodor: Tankopia, only to find that it was crawling with diesels. The Locomotive War had just begun... Sodor, Tankopia, LNER, wherever there were diesels, Connor fought them off. But he wasn't alone this time, as he was accompianied by 089, his girlfriend Lady, and in some cases Gold Leader: one of Ivo's spy friends. The war ended when all Diesel Army troops were wiped out by the sacrafice of Denton: former Diesel Army troop who had a change of heart when he was reveald to be a 08 during the Locomotive War. After said war, a large celebration was held to congragulate the 08S and Connor. The latter and his colleague, Ivo Hugh , were offered jobs at the Ministry of Defence. Ten years later the two were called to action: A hooded terrorist is wrecking havoc on Sodor. The two were loaded onto their railway barge, Frank , and they began to head off. But will they make it in time? Will they make it at all? 'APPERANCES' 'TRIVIA' *In Season 1, Connor can sometimes be heard narrating the story in a first person perspective. This is becuase the original idea was for it all to be him telling his life story to somebody (the audience) *Connor was built in The United States of America, but was modified by Charlie to fit British loading gauge *Connor is the only 08 that is a tender engine *Connor has appeared in the every episode of Season 1 'GALLERY' Crash1.png|Connor at King's Cross Station Connor in london.png|Connor at the LNER Sheds Shed2.png Throught the tunnel.png Connor and bulstrode.png Percy4.png Connor and percy.png Thomas.png Percy3.png|Connor pushing a fallen water tower Portal1.png|Connor with Diesel, 089 and Mr. Railway Man 11.1.png|Connor on the Road-Rail Transporter 11.2.png Percyout.png 11.11.png|Connor about to storm a Diesel Fortress 11.9.png 11.13.png|Connor inside the Diesel Fortress Thomas hanging.png 11.21.png|Connor experiencing Charlie's death 11.23.png 12.1.png|Connor about to depart on the Road-Rail Transporter 12.3.png 12.6.png 12.8.png|Connor's boiler 12.16.png 12.17.png 12.20.png Portal2.png|Connor entering The Portal 13.1.png 13.4.png|Connor hiding from The Diesel Army 13.5.png 13.6.png|Connor's wheels Snapshot 371.png 13.8.png 13.9.png|Connor departing with Ivo Hugh 13.20.png 14.2.png|A captured Connor! 14.3.png 14.4.png 14.5.png|The Diesel Army trying to scrap Connor 14.7.png 14.8.png 14.14.png|Connor being rescued by lady 14.17.png|Connor escaping the collapsing Diesel Headquarters II 14.19.png|Connor on the run! 16.12.png|Connor with 089 18.5.png|Connor with Lady 19.1.png|Look out, Connor! 19.2.png|Percy's crew watching Connor recover from the explosion Snapshot 446.png|Connor behind Percy 20.22.png|Connor receiving Gold Dust Snapshot 453.png|Connor with Marion and the other 08S, minus Harvey 20.24.png|Connor at the final battle in the Locomotive War 20.27.png Main20.png|Connor with all of the 08S 20.29.png 20.35.png 20.37.png|Connor at Denton's funeral 20.3.png 089meeting.png|Connor at the celebration at the end of the Locomotive War 089meeting2.png Portal.jpg|Connor in front of The Portal in an upcoming episode Category:Quest 89 Category:08S Category:Q89 Season 2 Category:LNER Category:Tender Engines Category:Q89 Main Category:Q89 Steam Category:Q89 Protagonists